


A path to freedom and love

by Charliesabsinthe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Durmstrang, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesabsinthe/pseuds/Charliesabsinthe
Summary: Prior to the triwizard tournament an uprising ocurred at durmstrang and Karkaroff was removed and a new headmaster took his place. This new headmaster pulls harry aside after the feast and asks him to sign a contract preventing his entry into the triwizard tounament. How does this change harrys path in life? Read to find out.





	1. The contract

First some Durmstrang background.

 

A ship as large as durmstrang brought to the tournament reqires a lot of maintnance and as such not something i see sitting around gathering dust so in this story it is the school, or at least half of it. Durmstrang has two ships, the one we saw at hogwarts which houses all the boys and a second sister ship which houses all the girls. The stories aboutthe schools location are partialy true as in upper norway there is a dock yard they go to for repairs but the spend the school year sailing the 7 seas learning about magic and its uses internationaly. The headmaster duties are split in two with one per ship.

At yule prior to the tournament a mutany occured when the students learnt they had been entered into a dangerous tournament without their knowledge. Soon Karkaroff was booted by the students. In his place the students came together and voted in a then 7th year Yuri Markov. The son of a high ranked diplomat mother and a father in private security for goverment official. He was chosen for his natural leadership skill and understanding of politics. They knew he would be able to ensure nothing untoward happened to them while at Hogwarts.

 

%

And so we come to the night of arrival at Hogwarts. . .

Yuri knew he had to act quickly if he wanted to catch his prey, as soon as students started to leave the great hall he slipped out into the shadows by the doors to the great hall and waited. Fortunatly it was not long begore he saw the scuffy mess of black hair was looking for.

Stepping out of the shadows "Mister Potter a word if i may"  
With a smile harry turned "you're the Durmstrang headmaster right?" Yuri nodded "alright" to ron and hermione "i will see you in the dorm later"

"If mister Potter does not return tonight do not fret it just means our chat took longer than expected and it was easier for mister potter to spend the night with us rather than return to the dorms" Yuri added

With a smile he indicated harry to follow, they headed down to the Durmstrang ship and into the captains quarters. " I am sure you are curious as to why i brouht you here but first i want to thank you for accepting to come with me tonight. As you might have noticed amoungst our numbers we hold a wizard celebrity of our own, one Victor Krum, we did not want unfair media attention on us over the other schools so he agreed to sign a magicaly binding contract that prevents him entering his name in the tournament. We have done our research and discoved that each year you have been in hogwarts you somehow get draged into danger. With this in mind i wish to ask you to sign a contract of your own as it will also prevent you being forced to participate if someone else tries to enter your name into the cup"

\---------

Harry couldnt believe his good luck, a way to ensure he couldnt be forced to participate, why had no one sugested this to him earlier. He was signing this and no one could stop him. 

\-----

"One other thing before you leave mister potter" "Harry please" " alright harry i wish for one of our healers to look at your curse scar we have acess to a far wider range of spells as we are not bound by Britains archaic laws regarding magic."

"Of course anythingto get rid of it would be apreciated"

"Then i will have one of the students show you to a hammock for tonight and we will do the examination in the morning."


	2. A visit to the healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First i want to say thank you. I was amazed by the positive response i did not expect anything from this. Yesterday this plot bunny was rabid and would not leave me alone.
> 
> Second today we will be learning a few things about the man harry will eventually marry. I know some will be put of by this and depending on how things progress for both the story and the feedback i might post an edited version without the romance.
> 
> Third i have decided to give my omc a disibility. I myself do not have this disibility and am basing much of what write on internet research which isnt always correct.
> 
> Fourth my research sugests thre were around 200 crew including officers on a spanish galleon. 120 crew and 80 officers so i am guessing we have at durmstrang roughly 25 students per year group and 25 dedicated teachers. All 7th years have officer rank.
> 
> Oh and if i owned harry potter i would have had harry take advantage of hagrids quesyness after the cart ride to slip back into Gringotts to ask for a full statement of his accounts thereby freeing harry from the bumblebees manipulations

Harry was nervous but excited as he waited on the hospital bed. Soon he might be free from the nightmares and discomfort caused by his scar or at least closer to understanding why it happened. Last night had been interesting to say the least. Victor had taken him into the belly of the ship were the students where hanging hammocks for the night. Victor had explained that due to the magic they use to keep the mundane population from noticing them and to travel to isolated bodies of water the ship could only handle a small amount of space expansion charms. As such they lived like sailors had for generations moving the dining tables aside after supper and hanging their personal hammock. The feeling of comradere was incredible no squabling or house rivalries just one big family, something he had always longed for. Dont get him wrong the weasleys were a great family but he always felt his fame preceded him and if it have been and ordinary joe he would not have had such a warm welcome.

Harry was shaken out of his thought by the sound of Yuri's voice.

"Good morning Harry, sorry for the delay our healer Svetlana is trying to deal with our most stuborn student she will be here as soon as possible, while we wait for her i was wondering if we could discuss your godfather. In doing my research i learnt of sirius blacks escape last year and the dementors on campus. For some reason i could not find his trial transcripts would you know why this is"

" It's because he never had a trial" harry replied sulenlly, if his godfather had been given a trail when he should have the dursleys would have never known they had a nephew.

"Interesting, if you ever happen to meet him tell him to go to the swiss magical goverment they do not agree with Great Britains use of dementors and will listen to his side of the story"

 

"Sorry for the delay Dimitry is as stubborn as a mule when under the weather. I'm Svetlana head healer and teacher of our first aid classes, you must be Harry." Harry nodded dumbly he was in awe of her beauty she appeared to be an elf with her pointed ears and etherial apearance.

She chuckled "Apologies again i forget that this country ignores all that are not human. Yes i am a high elf our kind are well known for our skill with the healing arts. I need to perform a series of diagaostic spells is that alright?" Another nod from harry and Svetlana began a complicated series of wand and hand gestures over harry. When done she had a worried look about her. 

"This magic is far darker than i am used to. Do not be too woried it should be easy to remove but i need a second opinion to be sure. It might take me a while to track down theman i need so feel free to explore the ship and continue your day when i am ready i will send you an owl" with a smile she turned and left presumably to track down the desired second opinion.

" So who is Dimytri and why isnt he in here?"

Yuri chuckled " Dimytri is one of our best sailors but when he was young he lost a leg and the maintnace of his residual limb is abysmal. Just over a week ago we got stuck in a raging storm and he went charging out to help pull in the rigging unfortunatly he was wearing his prosthetic at the time and the water caused enough friction that blisters formed and soon due to Dimytris lack of care he now has an agressive skin infection. Due to the meds to combat this he is on a liquids only diet and all those on board who cook are the sort who only know how to make meat and two vedge, He claims we are feeding him dishwater, but enough about that let us find Victor so he can give you a proper tour of our fine ship"

"Dimytri is russian right?"

Yuri hummed "yes"

"Lets head to the galley instead i think i can solve your problem. Two years ago my uncle was trying to impress a russian business man and demanded i make something he would like so after a lot of research and discusions with librarian i decided to make borcht. To my amazement the gentleman said it was the best he had tasted outside of the mother country. Maybe this would make Dimytri easier to deal with."

Eagerly Yuri nodded and began making his way towards the galley, if someone could sooth the savage beast he would be over the moon. when they arrived he instructed harry he was free to use whatever was available and anything not available he could aquire by asking for the house elf kippy.

 

\------


End file.
